Services such as the National Weather Service (NWS) and National Weather Radio (NWR) issue metrological information, severe weather warnings, watches, and conditions. Individuals may receive this information in real-time to have sufficient time to evacuate, to take cover in shelters, buildings, and/or to protect property. Real-time means current or actual time during which something occurs, such as severe weather conditions. However, in some instances, individuals may not be able to receive real-time information, access NWS to view a television, or access NWR to listen to a radio. In addition, individuals may not be able to constantly monitor real-time weather conditions to be aware of approaching dangerous and/or hazardous weather conditions. Often, weather conditions may change dramatically or suddenly, or weather forecast predictions may be inaccurate. Weather conditions may be transmitted to a communication device.
There are many forms of communication devices. One form is a landline telephone system. Landline telephone systems are commonly employed in office environments, education facilities, hospitals, government agencies, public facilities, households, and the like because of lower operating costs. Another form of communication devices is a wireless communication system. Wireless communication has grown in popularity, such that approximately seventy percent of the households in the United States own a mobile communication device, while some households no longer employ a landline phone. Wireless communication devices may allow users the convenience of receiving calls in various locations and during suitable hours.
Owning a mobile communication device may present difficulties when receiving real-time weather information. As individuals travel or commute with mobile communication devices, warning systems may not provide notifications for a current, an existing, or an approaching location. Rather, warning systems may relay real-time weather information for a particular and specific location associated with the mobile communication device. For example, a subscriber's information for the particular and specific location may be a home address, while the subscriber is traveling with the mobile communication device in another state, county, or region.